colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gettin' Dumb - Will.I.Am ft 2NE1
Descripción *'Título:' Gettin' Dumb.160px|right *'Artista:' Will.I.Am ft 2NE1 & Apl.de.ap. *'Álbum:' Willpower. *'Pista:' #13 *'Género:' Electronica. *'Idioma:' Inglés. *'Lanzamiento:' 23-04-2013. Video full|center|400 px Boom Dara CL Minzy, will.i.am, apl.de.ap Inglés I’ve been workin everyday I’ll will be waitin’ for time to play Call up my people Let’s paint the town Bring the fire Let’s burn it down. I’ve been serious all the time And tonight, I lose my mind I wanna go out and have some fun I’ve been working all week, but right now I’m gettin’ dumb Yeah we’re gettin’ dumb — get-gettin’ dumb - Yeah we go out, get dumb We drink, get dumb Turn dumb, get dumb We all gettin’ dumb 4x Watch out for the dumb, dumb Watch out! Aye…uh-huh…Aye (We gettin’ dumb) Aye…get-gettin’ dumb… Aye Watch out for the dumb, dumb Watch out! Watch out baby it’s the next shit (Next shit) Jumbo size it’s a big shit (Big shit) Get your hair done, get a wig bitch Extensions get pretty pretty Get it get it girl get your nails done Supermodel honey is the outcome (Outcome) Got this boys going (dumb dumb) They get nothin of my kitty kitty (Kitty kitty) Own my shit coz I look nice Got my chicks and we look nice Gotta go out have a good night Got so much soul/Seoul like my homecity Got so much soul/Seoul like my homecity (City city) Play that beat for my homecity Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Coz’ I know…I know that you’ve been waitin’ for the weekend, weekend So we can party like an animal, animal So c’mon c’mon baby, here we go, Here we go and check it out becoz’ I…. I’ve been workin everyday (U workin’) I’ll be waitin’ for time to play (For time to play) Call up my people Let’s paint the town (Let’s Paint the town) Bring the fire Let’s burn it down (Let’s burn it down) I’ve been serious all the time And tonight, I lose my mind (And tonight, I lose my mind) I wanna go out and have some fun (Let’s have some fun) I’ve been working all week, but right now I’m gettin’ dumb Yeah we’re gettin’ dumb — get-gettin’ dumb - Yeah we go out, get dumb We drink, get dumb Turn dumb, get dumb We all gettin’ dumb 4x Watch out for the dumb, dumb Watch out! Aye…uh-huh…Aye (we’re gettin’ dumb) Aye…get-gettin’ dumb… Aye Watch out for the dumb, dumb Watch out! Turn it up Burn it up All my drinks just sip it up I see nothin in your cup Come on baby fill it up Let’s fill it up Let’s get it up Got that (purple?) heated up Where’s my table? Set it up I got my crew we rollin up You know the name no shame in mine I got that mmhmm all the time I can do it any time Me and my crew on the grind Yo You know what time it is We keep it rockin marvelous We stay on top like finalist Burn off the floor like Archilles Coz’ I know…I know that you’ve been waitin’ for the weekend, weekend So we can party like an animal, animal So c’mon c’mon baby, here we go, Here we go and check it out becoz’ I…. Coz’ I know…I know that you’ve been waitin’ for the weekend, weekend So we can party like an animal, animal So c’mon c’mon baby, here we go, Here we go and check it out becoz’ I…. I’ve been workin everyday (U workin’) I’ll be waitin’ for time to play (For time to play) Call up my people Let’s paint the town (Let’s Paint the town) Bring the fire Let’s burn it down (Let’s burn it down) I’ve been serious all the time And tonight, I lose my mind (And tonight, I lose my mind) I wanna go out and have some fun (Let’s have some fun) I’ve been working all week, but right now I’m gettin’ dumb Español He estado trabajando todos los días Estaré esperando el turno de juego Llame a mi gente Vamos a jugar a la ciudad Lleva el fuego Vamos a quemarlo He estado serio todo el tiempo Y esta noche perderé la cabeza Quiero salir y pasar un buen rato He estado trabajando toda la semana pero ahora Perderé el control Sí, perderemos el control- P-perderemos el control Sí, Salgamos, perdamos el control Bebamos, perdamos el control Encendámonos, perdamos el control Todos perderemos el control 4x Cuidado con los locos, locos !cuidado¡ Aye…uh-huh…Aye (Estamos perdiendo el control) Aye… P-perdiendo el control … Aye Cuidado con los locos, locos !cuidado¡ Cuidado nene es la siguiente mierda (siguiente mierda) Tamaño jumbo es una gran mierda (Gran mierda) Inclina tu cabeza, ponte una peluca puta Ponte extensiones, ponte linda, linda Hazte, hazte, chica, hazte las uñas Súper mami, dulzura, este es el resultado (resultado) Tienes a estos chicos (enloquecidos, enloquecidos) Ellos no tienen nada de mi gatita (gatita, gatita) Toda mi mierda porque no soy genial Tengo mis chicas y nos vemos genial Vamos a salir y tener una buena noche Tienes tanta alma como mi ciudad natal Tienes tanta alma como mi ciudad natal (ciudad. ciudad) Sonado ese ritmo de mi ciudad natal Sí, sí, sí Sí, sí, sí Porque yo sé, yo sé Que has estado esperando por el fin de semana, fin de semana Así que podemos festejar como un animal, animal Así que vamos, vamos cariño, Aquí vamos aquí vamos, Y míralo porque He estado trabajando todos los días (Has trabajado) Estaré esperando el turno de juego (por el turno de juego) Llame a mi gente Vamos a jugar a la ciudad (Vamos a jugar a la ciudad) Lleva el fuego Vamos a quemarlo (Vamos a quemarlo) He estado serio todo el tiempo Y esta noche perderé la cabeza (Y esta noche perderé la cabeza) Quiero salir y pasar un buen rato (Vamos a pasar un buen rato) He estado trabajando toda la semana pero ahora Perderé el control Sí, perderemos el control- P-perderemos el control Sí, Salgamos, perdamos el control Bebamos, perdamos el control Encendámonos, perdamos el control Todos perderemos el control 4x Cuidado con los locos, locos !cuidado¡ Aye…uh-huh…Aye (Estamos perdiendo el control) Aye… P-perdiendo el control … Aye Cuidado con los locos, locos !cuidado¡ Enciéndelo Quémalo Con todos mis bebedores, solo disfrútalo No veo nada en tu copa Ven nena, llénala Deja llenarla Deja tenerla Estás púrpura calentada ¿Dónde está mi mesa?, prepárala Tengo mi gente, vamos a enrollarnos Tú sabes el nombre, no hay vergüenza en la mente Tengo esto, uhm hum, todo el tiempo Puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento Yo y mi gente en la rutina Chica tú sabes qué hora es Así que mantenlo meciendo maravillosamente Nos quedamos en la parte superior como finalistas Quema la pista como oxigeno Porque yo sé, yo sé Que has estado esperando por el fin de semana, fin de semana Así que podemos festejar como un animal, animal Así que vamos, vamos cariño, Aquí vamos aquí vamos, Y míralo porque Porque yo sé, yo sé Que has estado esperando por el fin de semana, fin de semana Así que podemos festejar como un animal, animal Así que vamos, vamos cariño, Aquí vamos aquí vamos, Y míralo porque He estado trabajando todos los días (Has trabajado) Estaré esperando el turno de juego (por el turno de juego) Llame a mi gente Vamos a jugar a la ciudad (Vamos a jugar a la ciudad) Lleva el fuego Vamos a quemarlo (Vamos a quemarlo) He estado serio todo el tiempo Y esta noche perderé la cabeza (Y esta noche perderé la cabeza) Quiero salir y pasar un buen rato (Vamos a pasar un buen rato) He estado trabajando toda la semana pero ahora Perderé el control Datos Categoría:2NE1